Bittersweet Symphony
by simplyjasmine
Summary: A short story. Gabriel has not been the same since Isabelle broke up with him. They havent talked for 3 months. Gabriel wants her back but doesnt know what to say. Can Isabelle and Gabriel rekindle their love or is their relationship really over?


Untitled

Bittersweet Symphony

**Note: This is a short story that I wrote for school. I didn't do so well in it. It turned out to be like a teen soap opera instead of a literature like short story. Revised Version of this will be posted soon when I have time to make it better. The main characters I used were basically Gabriel Gray and Elle Bishop from Heroes. I made Elle's full name as Isabelle. There is nothing related to Heroes in here except the names. Also Peter and Claire make some sort of appearance in here. **

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. The alarm on the corner of the bedside gave a sharp ring. 17 year old, Gabriel Gray was sleeping on his king sized bed. He slowly began to stir as the alarm kept buzzing. He slammed his right hand on the buzzer and made a loud groan. Gabriel hated Mondays and every other day. The bitterness of Mondays is the fact that another week of school awaited him. Summer had passed by faster than Gabriel expected. It was only three months into his senior year at Manchester High. A year soon to be filled with pure torture. His life was a living hell. He was in hell. Everyday felt the same to him. The way he would get out of his bed and be late for school on purpose. He would even skip class. He never skipped class before. He felt like a zombie. It was like he took a knife and stabbed himself in his heart. He had nothing to look forward to anymore. Everything had changed.

Gabriel starred at the ceiling of his bedroom wall. He just wanted someone to suffocate him already. He did not want to live or more like leave his bedroom which he would rather be locked up in than seeing her everyday after what he had done. He had not spoken to her ever since junior year ended. He did not know what to say to her. He regretted it every single day. Gabriel looked at the time. It read 7:45am. "_25 minutes till first class starts," _pondered Gabriel. That was what he did most of his days thinking to himself about everything that had happened. He was living his worst nightmare. He finally decided to get up and gazed outside his window. It was raining and the sky was gloomy. He took one more look outside and decided to get changed. T-Shirt. Check. Jeans. Check. Socks. Check. He looked into the mirror, put his hand in his hair and started to mess it up. He took one more look at himself with satisfaction, grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of water which he jugged down and grabbed an energy bar from the box lying on the table. He ripped open the energy bar, took one big bite and headed out the door.

It took him an hour to get to Manchester High. He was going to make it on time for his second class. First class had just ended. He knew students would be walking through the hallways. He took the advantage to get through his locker unseen. He quickly opened his locker and then he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. There she was, Isabelle Bishop, his girlfriend for 2 years more like ex girlfriend now. She was talking to her best friend, Claire who was the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad. They were laughing, smiling, and looking like they were having a great time. It looked like everything that had happened no longer existed except for the simple fact that he was not part of her life anymore. Then Gabriel saw that Isabelle's eyes shifted and she glimpsed at him for a second.

He remembered the day well. It was a Monday and it was right after school. Isabelle said that she needed to have a talk with him after school. He should have known it was something bad. It was the talk after all. There was an utter silence. The look in her eyes said it all. He knew it was going to happen. There was no turning back. The words "_It's over. I tried to pretend like everything was okay but I can't. I can't be with you not after this."_ echoed through his head. He knew it was his fault. He knew Isabelle was the one but he could not stop himself from doing what he did.

Isabelle looked away from Gabriel and continued to talk to Claire. Gabriel could only think of what he was missing: Her beautiful luscious blonde hair brushing against her face. Her blue eyes lighting up whenever she smiled. The smell of her favorite cherry scented perfume. The vanilla bean shampoo which she loved to use. Gabriel gave a big sigh just thinking about what made Isabelle so perfect. They were going to get through anything together: the good and the bad. They knew that they were meant to be together and if it took them another 10 years to find their way back together, that will be how long they would wait. Everyone at school called them the "it couple" and that they had something no one else had but Gabriel messed everything up.

The bell rang. Isabelle and Claire closed their lockers and were headed his way. Isabelle looked into Gabriel's eyes as she walked passed him with Claire and then looked down ignoring that he was there to begin with. Claire acknowledged Gabriel by giving him a nod as she walked behind Isabelle towards class. Gabriel just stood there watching Isabelle leave and slammed his locker shut as he headed in the opposite direction.

It was lunch time now. Gabriel was sitting down at a table in the cafeteria by himself. He saw a familiar figure in the crowd of people lining up for food waving at him. Gabriel was too busy thinking about how he just skipped class because of Isabelle again. He spent the last hour in the washroom washing his face and walking in circles.

"Man, you look like crap"

Gabriel looked up and saw the familiar figure who turned out to be his best friend, Peter, walking towards him with his lunch tray filled with a can of Pepsi, a burger and fries.

"You were not in class again. You know Mrs. Wilson is going to notice that you have been skipping her class for the past three days," says Peter.

Gabriel looked at Peter and gave a shrug. Peter put his tray down on the table and said, "You gotta get over it man" as he sat down across from Gabriel. What made the whole situation worse was that Peter was dating Claire.

He grabbed the can of Pepsi from Peter's tray, opened it and swallowed the drink down in one big gulp. Peter stared that Gabriel shocked.

"How can I just get over it? If I am suppose to feel like this, I deserve it. It's my fault anyways," says Gabriel and made a loud burp noise. "I mean it is not like whatever I do now will change anything. She hates me," continued Gabriel.

"Ok. You know that's not true. She still loves you. Why else did she take so long to confront you?" says Peter.

"Well I did not tell her the truth from the beginning. I just made the whole situation even worse," says Gabriel and gave Peter a satisfied look. Peter knew that Gabriel made a point.

"You know what you did was stupid. You need to do something already. Talk to her at least. " says Peter trying to help Gabriel a bit.

"I can't. I don't even know what to say for starters. Plus I think she does not want to talk to me at all. It's better off this way."

Gabriel got up and left Peter sitting down on the table with his tray of food untouched. Peter grabbed his fries and burger and quickly caught up to Gabriel.

"For us all, this is not the way you should live your life. Living in guilt," says Peter who was now standing in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel took the box of fries out of Peter's hands and started eating them as he continued walking.

"Seriously, dude, you should see yourself. This is not like you at all," says Peter who was now very serious watching the way Gabriel was behaving.

"Maybe that's the way I really am," replies Gabriel bluntly who was heading towards the main entrance door. "Hey, wait a minute, you are not going to skip again. Ok." "Fine." grumbles Gabriel and headed the right direction to class.

History class was brutal. Prof. Milton kept on talking and Gabriel just wanted to fall asleep. It was bad enough that Peter made him go to class. He could have just skipped. Peter did not have class with Prof. Milton today. He caved him just for Peter's sake and now he was regretting it because Isabelle was sitting two seats away from him. "_Good thing class is ending soon,"_ thought Gabriel who was looking at the clock.

"Okay class. I printed out the history partnership list you guys handed into me for the collaborative group assignment. You might want to double check to make sure it got printed correctly," echoed Prof. Milton.

Everyone in class started to get up and look at the list Prof. Milton posted. Gabriel followed them. He looked for his name and was expect to see Peter's name beside his but say the name _Isabelle Bishop. _Isabelle popped in from behind him and looked for her name too. She saw that it said _Gabriel Gray. _They both looked at each other confused.

"There's got to be some mistake," says Gabriel to Prof. Milton as he turned away from the board. "I am suppose to be partnered with Peter. Isabelle is with Claire," states Gabriel who didn't realize he was talking for Isabelle as well. Prof. Milton looked through the papers on his desk and took out the original partnership list. "Well, it is no mistake. It says you are both working together," states Prof. Milton who shows them the paper. Both Gabriel and Isabelle look at the paper. "That's impossible," says Isabelle who finally chimed in. "Is there anyway to change it back?" says Gabriel looking up at Prof. Milton hoping he would say yes.

"I'm afraid not, son. That is the official list and if you guys cannot work together, I'm afraid I will have to give you guys a 0," proclaims Prof. Milton.

Isabelle says, "It's really ok. We don't need to change partners. ..We were just wondering that's all. "

Prof. Milton nods and walks out of the room,

"It's clear we have to work on this project and get a good mark." says Isabelle who turned to look at Gabriel.

"Yea.."

"So I guess we can meet up whenever to work on our project," continued Isabelle who was trying to make an effort of the situation.

"OK.." stuttered Gabriel who was amazed that this was the first actual conversation they had since they broke up.

"Just let me know when.." Isabelle gave a small smile and left the room. Gabriel stood there watching Isabelle leave. As soon as Isabelle was out of sight, Gabriel slammed the door and walking down the halls really fast like a rocket.

"Man, I am going to kill you," says Gabriel who came up to Peter at his locker taking his backpack out.

"What did I do?" says Peter.

"Don't act so innocent on me ok. I know you changed the partnership of the projects. You talked to Prof. Milton or something. You made him change it," says Gabriel angrily.

"I did not do such a thing," says Peter.

Gabriel looked into Peter's eyes until he budged. "Ok, it was Claire's idea. Well mines too. We cannot take it anymore. You guys haven't talked since forever and we are both stuck in the middle listening to you guys talk about each other. It's just driving us insane," says Peter.

"Isabelle talks about me?," says Gabriel who was startled.

"Of course she does. Claire says she keeps blabbing on about you. Yea you hurt her but it is so obvious she is still in love with you. You guys are not being grown ups. So we meddled a bit. Blame us all you want but it was worth it."

Gabriel knew Peter was out for his best interest and said, "So what should I do now?"

"Well ask her to meet up with you for starters…" says Peter as he leaves to meet up with Claire who had cheerleading practice. "Good luck," whispers Peter who pats Gabriel on his back and leaves.

Gabriel took out his cellphone and writes: _hey. We need to talk. Meet me at my house in an hour.. Ok. Gabe._ He then closes his cellphone.

Everything was perfect. It was the way he wanted it to look when Isabelle walked through the doors into his house. Knock. Knock. "_She's here_," pondered Gabriel.Gabriel slowly walked to open the door. He felt his heart beating really fast. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, come on in."

Isabelle gave a slight smile and walked right in. There was silence. She took off her shoes and walked towards the living room. Isabelle looked at it shocked.

"Why do I get the sense of déjà vu?," says Isabelle slowly and turns around to look at Gabriel. The living room was all nice and tidy with lighted candles on the table.

"I thought I could bring back the night when you broke up with me but change it the way I wanted it to end," says Gabriel stuttering.

"You can't just simply change things Gabe. It happened. Ok, Nothing can change that" says Isabelle.

"We can change it by changing what is happening with us now," says Gabriel rationally.

"What do you want me to say huh? That everything is going to be ok? That everything is back to normal because it's not going to happen. It is not going to be okay ever. You were the one who left me!," says Isabelle who was starting to burst into anger.

Gabriel looked down at the floor as she said that.

"You knew how much I needed you. You knew what was going on with my parents but you just jet off without saying goodbye. Just some stupid letter you left on my door saying _Sorry. I have to go. I will be back soon_."

Isabelle was starting to cry reliving what she had felt.

"You have Claire," says Gabriel trying to make an effort out of the situation.

"Yea Claire is my best friend. She could have helped me through it but it's not the same! I tell you stuff that I would not even tell her. All the time you were gone I was thinking _where the hell is my so called boyfriend_. No number and not even a mention where you were going. Even just to hear your voice telling me _its okay_ was all I needed. You promised me that you would never leave me like they did to me but you acted being just like them: useless and disappointing."

Isabelle turned away from Gabriel. "One moment can change everything," says Isabelle. "I always thought we were like a fairytale. You were my knight in shining armor who would rescue me from all the bad people who would harm me and I would be the princess. We would fall in love and you would become my prince charming in the end. No one would ever break us apart. But what a joke that was. It's just some idolized dream," continued Isabelle. The word _joke_ uttered through his head as she said that. Is this what she thought of their relationship as one big joke?

He went to go confront Isabelle and said, "Elle.." It was his special nickname for her. It was the name that would make Isabelle smile whenever she was down. He knew it was not going to work but gave it a try.

"Hear me out," says Gabriel.

"Why should I bother hearing you out?"

"Because we are here aren't we? Talking. Thanks to Peter and Claire who got us to be partners for the project. Just listen to what I have to say. After this project is over, it can be the last time we talk to each other ever. Just hear me out. Ok," says Gabriel who touched Isabelle's shoulder to get her to look at him. "Fine," says Isabelle looking at him waiting for what he had to say.

"I know I was a jerk leaving you like that. I did not know what else to do. I just had to get away from everything that was going on," pauses Gabriel trying to get the words across.

"I was so madly in love with you. It was driving me crazy. The way I felt about you. I knew how much I meant to you and I did not want to disappoint you because I was the only one you had left. I was afraid that if I left my emotions go all the way I would screw everything up. I know the timing was bad but I thought it would be the best for both of us at the time. In the end what I did to you ended up messing everything up"

Isabelle looked at Gabriel trying to take everything in.

"Elle, you know how sorry I am. I regret it every single day. You know I would take it back," continued Gabriel who looked down to the floor ashamed not expecting her reply back.

"I cannot live my life without you. I tried. Ok. I hate myself because after knowing what you did to me, leaving me behind. I still love you in the end. Always will," says Isabelle who was tearing up.

"Even after knowing why I did it?," questioned Gabriel. Isabelle nodded at him. "So where do we go from here? My life has not been the same without you and I love you too. That never changed," continued Gabriel.

They looked into each other's eyes. A moment of silence. It felt like everything was wrong was finally right again. Gabriel grabbed a hold of Isabelle's hand and put it on his heart. Isabelle weakened and gazed at Gabriel one more time before leaning into a satisfying long waited kiss. They knew regardless of what happened that it was all in the past now. It would not change the way they felt about each other. Their love was stronger than they could ever imagine. Gabriel held Isabelle in his arms. They may not be together in the future but all that mattered was that they were together now and forever.

4


End file.
